Silencio
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Mientras la calma lluvia no cesaba de rociar los amplios campos teñidos de opacos esmeraldas y el fugo ébano de Amaterasu consumía todo a su paso, la figura de un guerrero se hizo presente para encontrarse de frente con una absoluta verdad…/KisaIta.


Hola, hace tiempo ya de éste fic.

Lo escribí- como casi todos mis fics KisaIta- para una chica a la cual tengo en gran estima. La idea del shot es más una especie de relato que otra cosa y en el planteó la muerte de Itachi de la forma que me habría gustado que hubiese sido.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, aunque creó que el summary lo dice todo. ^^U

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Silencio.**

Si bien, la vida había comenzado a parecerle un respiro prolongado e ininterrumpido, el suelo donde yacía tendido ahora mismo su cuerpo, se había convertido en los campos Elíseos que apagaron su sed. Donde el dulce anhelo de tenerle envuelto entre sus brazos se había expandido en la lejanía, junto a los restos de las manchas de sangre que se encontraban esparcidas por cada ápice de su inerte ser, porque era tarde, y ya no valía más la pena lamentarse, cuando sabia bien que sus ojos apagados no tendrían manera de recobrar el brillo que una vez les distinguió, y que ahora mismo permanecería extinto por la eternidad, y hasta los fines de los tiempos.

Entre tanto que, las enardecidas brasas de ese fulgor negro les envolvían llameantes, con toda la intensión de desvanecer la pena y el dolor de los corazones que solo fueron fieles espectadores de la terrible perdida.

Fue así que lo presenciaron primeramente los miembros de Akatsuki, totalmente enmudecidos, y más tarde los dos escuadrones de la élite ninja de Konohagakure. Mientras eran borradas cada una de las huellas del lugar en dónde se dio cita al encuentro en donde se pactaría el fin de la venganza que le hizo perderlo todo a los hijos de las incontables y desdichadas guerras _shinobi._

Como un atentado más al antiquísimo legado Uchiha.

Un silencio sepulcral impero largo tiempo, una vez que la inagotable carrera contra el tiempo del espadachín ceso abruptamente, al encontrarse con una escena que solo un acto canivalistico- similar al del espía de la afamada organización- podría provocarle a la mente humana a primera vista.

Conteniendo así, lo más que le había sido posible los deseos reprimidos que tenía enjaulados dentro, por descargar la furia que esto le provocaba, junto a la carga de la lastimera impotencia que le quemaba la piel, le detuvo antes de que la gran Venus devorará el cuerpo intacto del portador del _sharingan_.

Concibiendo con sus propios ojos lo que fuera el resultado de lo inevitable.

En ese instante no existieron palabras que describieran con entera certeza lo que esta trágica escena provoco en su interior, ni expresiones suficientes que plasmaran con verdadero detalle el hueco que se aprisiono de su pecho, estrujando sin ni una sola pizca de delicadeza la fragilidad de la que pendía su razón.

No hubo nada. Ni una sola frase o gesto, más que ese incómodo silencio, llevándose consigo la quietud de todas las cosas.

Se había sentido estremecer, con solo ver el pálido rostro ajeno perdiendo su vivacidad minuto a minuto. Sin dar fe o esperanza de que esa inefable verdad se tentase a cambiar.

Itachi se hallaba totalmente malherido y derrocado frente a sus ojos.

Y sin un ánimo por cambiar su condición, Kisame espeto perplejo lo que fuera el cadáver de quien había sido desde un principio su único y último compañero de equipo. Ese joven al que nunca hubiese imaginado ver derrotado. No cuando le creyó un oponente formidable y excepcional.

El fin de todo lo que conocía en su mundo se había asomado a las puertas del ocaso, cuando el telón naranja se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el firmamento, acompañado del último suspiro del joven Uchiha, y al cual había llegado ciertamente tarde para escuchar, así como igualmente su lentitud le había hecho ver ya bastante fuera de tiempo, lo realmente importante que era para él su ausencia.

Porque le amaba, y había sido tan estúpido y soberbio para no aceptarlo en su momento. Negándose por puro capricho a verse afectado, por lo que le depararía tarde o temprano el cruel destino que no le permitía escapar.

Todo gracias a que no le hallo sentido alguno a encapricharse con un sentimiento que no tendría de ninguna forma algún futuro, y ahora mismo, que le tenía muerto en vida, se había dado cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba al respecto, y lo insustanciales que eran sus decisiones al saber que no habría vuelta atrás.

A los ojos de cualquiera un aire de sorpresa escapaba a la vista del espectador, en cuanto a la reacción que silencio los labios del tiburón. Pareciendo que solamente un sordo asombro le embarcase, cuando en realidad yacía preso del dolor más grande, partiendo en dos su corazón.

La muerte de Itachi había significado más de lo que aparentaba ante la mirada fija del hombre de orbes dorados, y sin importar que ni una mísera lágrima bañase sus mejillas, en un ademán que concediera un último pésame a su partida, Kisame pudo sentir el quiebre de su alma, y el terrible nudo en la garganta que le impidió emitir palabras.

— _I- Itachi_…— Dio instintivamente un paso hacia al frente, anhelando tocar su rostro, en una vaga suplica porque aun estuviera a tiempo de revertir el daño ocasionado. Pero tan pronto lo había hecho, su piel entera se helo y permaneció igual de estático de como había llegado. Intentando entrar en razón de que era una locura suponer que para esas alturas se pudiera hacer algo. Avizorándose a plena vista que todos sus signos vitales estaban apagados, y la enfermedad había terminado por acabar con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde para echar por la borda el amor que profesaba por él; tarde para rescatarlo de su oscuridad, al igual que el héroe que llega al final de la historia y le debiera de llenar de felicidad.

Porque había sido tan torpe para no saber comprender todo el tiempo en el cual Itachi le espero. Aguardando por algo más que su simple compañía. En incansables noches sin dormir por la dulce espera de que le correspondiera, pese a que sabía perfectamente que permanecer al lado del ninja de la niebla sería igual a estar en un sueño del que tendría que despertar algún día. Y aun así, había decidido que quería esperarlo, aunque fuera quizás un mero capricho.

De esta forma su fe nunca murió. Ni siquiera en el último minuto de su vida. Cuando suplicaba en silencio poder verle por última vez y que la presencia del espadachín fuese la prueba que marcase la diferencia, de que el destino no era inapelable.

Le espero cuando peleaba contra Sasuke y al mismo tiempo con la bestia que le devoraba desde dentro.

Cuando su propia sangre fue rociada en el coliseo también le espero.

Cuando cada uno de sus huesos y extremidades recibieron el impacto del castigo de sus pecados, la esperanza nunca murió. Ni antes, ni aun ahora en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Itachi siempre le espero, como nunca lo habría hecho por nadie.

No importaba que le hubiese pedido que cuidase que nadie interfiriera en la pelea, él siempre añoro escuchar su voz acrecentándose en la lejanía, a cada paso que le condujera hasta dónde yacía su calvario. Para saber que él también sentía lo mismo.

Teniendo muy presente lo que sucedió entre ellos y se había quedado a medias.

Itachi estaba indeciso, porque existían tantas cosas en este mundo y no seria posible que se llevara ninguna de ellas consigo. Ni siquiera el amor del espadachín, aun cuando era de su total pertenencia.

Debido a que nunca existió la más remota oportunidad de que sus sentimientos floraran con anticipación.

Siempre fue distante y Kisame también lo fue, de modo que había decidido que quería llevarse consigo lo que sentía por él hasta la muerte.

Un momento crucial que no estaba muy lejos de abordar.

Y aun así, aquel primer día en el que asumía el destino que lo confinaría al abismo, había decidido que quería expresarse con propiedad, para no morir arrepentido después.

Por lo que, tomando todo el valor que le restaba para resquebrajar una vez más su temple, fue y se acerco hasta dónde yacía durmiendo su compañero. Tras quedarse varado junto a él, bajo el yugo de un inmenso árbol que les resguardo de la incesante lluvia que les había cercado el camino.

Uchiha había estado descansando bastante lejos del sitio en el que se postulaba él, porque se había estado obligando así mismo a no caer tentado tan fácilmente ante ese capricho que suponía amar a alguien.

Teniendo en cuenta que de tener el mínimo contacto con Kisame no sabía si sería capaz de seguir adelante con su plan, e inevitablemente su cuerpo reacciono solo, ante ése devastador impulso. Aproximándose hasta él sin que pudiera detenerse hasta verse colocado enfrente suyo.

Y ya encontrándose allí tuvo las agallas suficientes de dejar fluir lo que reprimía dentro como yagas que herían sus entrañas.

El espadachín abrió los ojos, tan pronto le escucho acercarse silenciosamente hasta él, y levantando la mirada observo detenidamente el semblante aquel que yacía recubierto de un aura inquietante, misma que delataba lo mucho que le costaba efectuar lo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

Y agachándose a la altura de su compañero, cerro sus ojos para luego acercar su rostro al de él y besarle en los labios, sin siquiera vacilar ni un solo instante al hacerlo.

Ya habiendo decidido que quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

Sin embargo, la reacción del ninja de Kirigakure fue algo que quizás ya había aguardado por vislumbrar con anticipación, y fue de este modo que no se inmuto cuando aquel hombre le aparto de él bruscamente.

Provocando con ello que el potador del _sharingan_ se estampase contra un prominente charco de agua, en el cual permaneció inmóvil. Dejándose bañar por la fría lluvia.

— ¡No me toques! ¿Qué te piensas que estas haciendo?

Le escucho alariar al tiburón, con cierto grado de molestia. El cual se puso de pie para contemplarle sin un solo ápice de comparecencia.

Una lástima que el joven ninja no pedía, pero que si hubiese sido posible le habría gustado poder probar, tan siquiera en esos momentos de su vida. Aun más cuando de él jamás había escuchado nada grato, ni mucho menos recordaba que le tratase con afecto.

Ambos no eran nada en particular, excepto dos peligroso asesinos y nada más que eso, pero a Itachi el calor humano aún no se le había olvidado completamente.

— Dime ¿Por qué mierda me has besado Itachi- san? — Exigía, asechándole sin poder ver bien el rostro ajeno que era cubierto por los espesos mechones negros.

Más no le escucho decir nada. Al chico las fuerzas le estaban fallando y ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos directamente.

Se encontraba avergonzado, humillado, y sus ojos se habían humedecido imperceptiblemente por su rechazo.

— ¡Dime porqué!

Las exigencias de Kisame no eran otra cosa que un mero reproche.

Lo que fueran el claro reflejo de sus emociones.

Temblaba, tanto de rabia como de dolor, porque le amaba. Porque el Uchiha era tan importante para él que de solo pensarlo le hería mortalmente. Así que, sin importar cuanto anhelara mancillar su cuerpo con sus manos, y deseara prolongar ese noble beso, decidió que iba a negarlo, a poner bajo llave todo lo que sentía por él y le hacia pedazos.

Al principio le había costado hacerlo adecuadamente, y solo con el pasar del tiempo había comenzado a disipar ese martirio al que llamaba amor.

Pero ahora, cuando recibía de él un beso todas las fuerzas que blandía se habían desmoronado, y le llenaban de penuria el alma.

Le hería de igual manera que a él tener que reprimir lo que sentía dentro, con tal de no herirse cuando el momento de la despedida se hiciese presente.

Y los deseos de soltarse en llanto se disfrazaron perfectamente tras su máscara de frialdad, con la cual pretendía destrozar todo lo que restara entre ellos, sin importarle herir aún más a quien tanto amaba.

— ¡¿Por qué?

— ¿Por que…? — Articulo con dificultad; — Lo sabes bien… Kisame — Soltó finalmente, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, y con la voz quebrantada.

Porque la soledad de ambos era tan grande, que no existía nada que parará el llanto interno que se equiparaba invisiblemente dentro de los dos.

—Te amo…— Continuo sin levantar la cabeza. Hundido en su miseria.

El s_hinobi_ de Kirigakure le miro, allí tendido, mojándose hasta los huesos, sin recobrar la compostura ni el orgullo.

Porque cuando existe amor todo eso muere al instante.

Cuando ya para esos momentos de él no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Kisame sabía que al igual que él, Itachi estaba sufriendo a diario, pero que a diferencia suya no pudo mantener oculto su amor ni su afecto. Además de que él si estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con sus sentimientos, pese a que no brindara frutos.

Lo cual para el tiburón era algo sumamente doloroso. Aún más que la vida misma.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ — Y dándose la vuelta se negó a flaquear, al igual que lo hizo su secuaz. Porque no daría su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera.

Era verdad que lo amaba y que quería decirle cuanto lo necesitaba, pero no había manera de que consumasen nada para esas alturas.

Los orbes rubíes observaron detenidamente a Kisame una vez que le dio la espalda. Con dolencia y tristeza. Y el brillo de sus ojos fue mucho más opaco que al de veces anteriores.

Sabía que había dicho algo inapropiado. Que su amor jamás maduraría del mismo modo que lo hacia una flor, y que estaba hiriéndole en gran medida y aun así, si él tenía aunque fuera tan solo la mitad del mismo amor que él sentía hacia ese romance imposible lo intentaría. Cometiendo su último intento.

Y yendo hasta donde se encontraba él le giro inesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, para después tumbarle contra el árbol que se encontraba tras de ellos, y así, se aferro al espadachín, de tal manera que, le sería imposible apartarlo.

— Si me amas, entonces hazlo conmigo — Murmuro con dolor. Apegando su cabeza al amplio pecho de su colega, — Si no… tan solo vete.

Dos decisiones definitivas, y tan dolorosas como lo que ambos sentían.

Si por una parte el espadachín decidía hacerlo suyo, no podría sacárselo de la mente y del corazón jamás, y quizás nunca podría olvidarlo ni llegar a superar la vida después de su partida.

Y si decidía marcharse, entonces viviría para toda la vida en el arrepentimiento.

Dos decisiones que ponían en juego su felicidad y la de su ser amado.

Ambos permanecieron estáticos por largo tiempo.

Escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, que era la prueba viva del pesar que marchitaba sus corazones, y que se convirtieron en cada una de las lágrimas que se opusieron a derramar, por dolorosa que fuera la realidad.

El cuerpo de Itachi se encontraba frío, y sus ropas se hallaban humedecidas, pero sorpresivamente el calor de su abrazo era incomparable. Tanto que el ninja de la niebla fue incapaz de alejarlo de su lado.

Porque quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y amarlo, al igual que todas las veces en las que lo había soñado, para siempre encontrarse con que aquello estaba mal al despertar.

— Kisame…— Susurro muy cerca de su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo estrechamente.

Ansiaba sentirle plenamente. Sentir sus caricias y poder besarle otra vez de manera definitiva, y que con su calor reconfortara su cuerpo. De tal modo que nadie más podría hacerlo.

Solo si conseguía su permiso y se hacia acreedor de su amor.

Y le espero. Aferrándose fuertemente a su regazo. Escuchando muy de cerca los latidos de su corazón, los cuales iban igual de acelerados que los suyos, por la emoción de que se encontrasen juntos al final de cuentas.

Espero con el alma en un hilo, sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Tiempo en el cual sus mentes se debatían en una guerra sin tregua. Tan solo para sentirle lejos una vez que el tiburón supo que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

Le miro alejándose.

Negando sus sentimientos y las mil y un emociones que creaba en él, sin saber lo que fue para Itachi morir después.

Con las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos una vez que se marcho.

Cuando solo fue capaz de robarle un simple beso al espadachín, la noche en la que le confeso lo que tenerle cerca le hacia sentir; aquel día cuando quiso acostarse con él y Kisame le rechazo, apartándole de él como si no valieran nada sus palabras.

En cada una de esas lágrimas que derramó por él no dejo de pensar en que algo bueno podría sucederle esta vez. Porque cuando uno amaba, esperar un año o cien no significaban nada. Sobre todo cuando tenía muy en cuenta que el tiburón también le correspondía muy en el fondo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo tal vez por orgullo.

Y entonces, si al final, ya no existía nada en este mundo por lo cual luchar, entregarse a las manos de la muerte no sería ninguna equivocación que cometiera; acumulándose con las muchas otras arrumbadas en su saco de recuerdos. Porque de no tener nada por lo cual intentar ganarle la pelea a la enfermedad no le vería ya ningún sentido a seguir vivo.

Itachi nunca le temió a la muerte, y saber que pagaría caro todo lo que hizo para poder brindarle un mejor futuro a su hermano no le hizo inmutarse ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en aquel sagrado amanecer, en el que lavar sus culpas de la única manera en la que le era posible no le había hecho flaquear en ningún sentido. Y no quería decir eso que hubiese renunciado a sus sentimientos por él, sino que, no podría hacer nada ahora que ya todo estaba perdido y se hallaba hundido en su propia soledad.

Saber que incluso Sasuke, que fue cegado por la venganza e hirió a más de un corazón en el camino, había conseguido que Naruto- de ser necesario- se enfrentase con el mundo entero, tan solo para poder salvarlo, le hizo pensar que aún existía un mañana más claro y vivo para los condenados, en donde quiera que se hallase el nirvana.

Y si ese glorioso amanecer no se encontraba para él en este mundo quizás le estuviera aguardando en otro lugar.

Así pues, llevando sus habilidades hasta el limite le dijo adiós a este mundo. para nunca volver, ya que al fin había sido perdonado y absuelto de sus pecados.

Kisame dio media vuelta, en un ánimo por salir de su terrible impacto, dándole la espalda al hombre que descansaba en el suelo, y haciéndose de todas las fuerzas que le restaban pudo marcharse de ahí sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Sabiendo perfectamente que debía de aceptarlo. Que Itachi estaba muerto, e iría a parar allí donde lo hicieron todos los demás, llegado su momento.

A partir de ese instante algo dentro del ninja de la niebla había quedado anclado junto al cuerpo del Uchiha. Como si todo lo que llego a ser se hubiera ido con él.

Había algo.

Algo que le tenía en un muy mal estado. Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, el espadachín le extrañaba y le añoraba deliberadamente sin que le pudiera encontrar nunca más a su lado. Lejos de volver a admirar el débil destello de su rojiza mirada posada sobre de él. Lejos de indagar en su silencio, cada una de las emociones que no se molestaba en ocultar frente a sus ojos. De saber que ya no estaba vivo y había pasado a formar parte de un triste recuerdo abandonado.

Kisame no dejo de quererle ni un solo día de su vida, pese a que jamás se desmoronase íntegramente frente a los demás.

Y aún cuando la comadreja estuviese fuera de este mundo, su recuerdo se hallaría permanente dentro de su memoria y de su corazón por siempre.

* * *

Me gustaría pensar que cuando murió Itachi, Kisame se hizo el orgulloso, por que su silencio me enfureció

Alguna vez le dije a Estefani- a la chica que le dedique el fic- que me parecía lamentable que por Itachi nadie se molestara en hacer algo del mismo modo que Naruto lo hacia por Sasuke, quizás así su destino hubiese sido diferente.

¿Lo puse a llorar? Bien, el Uchiha es frío y calculador a primera vista, pero no hay que olvidar que tampoco carece de emociones, simplemente es un hombre fuerte, Además, cuando huyo de Konoha Sasuke le vió llorando ¿No? Aquí derramó solo unas cuantas lágrimas una vez que Kisame salió de su vista.

En fin, muchas cosas que quisiera agregar, pero que me parece innecesarias, sólo es mí punto de vista, y al ser yaoísta suelo ubicar a los personajes un poco más por uke y seme, cosa que intento corregir lo más que puedo para estas alturas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
